


Piercing Black

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Running Away, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Goku Black is on the hunt and he won't stop until he finds you
Kudos: 11





	Piercing Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something a little different. It's a little bit darker than what I normally write but I enjoyed writing this little piece in between all my other works. Hope you enjoy

You had to run. You had to run as fast as you could. No matter how much your lungs burned and your legs ached you had to keep running, to keep pushing forward. You could hear your heart hammer in your ears as your pulse raced. You panted harshly as you kept running through the dark woods, your lungs constricting painfully as each breath stung. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped under your bare feet, scratching and digging into your flesh. But you didn't care. With each step you were further away and hopefully you could stay away. Adrenaline coursed through your veins, spurring you on no matter how much your body protested in agony.

As you ran blindly through the night you fell and stumbled over a fallen branch. You let out a shriek of surprise as your body hit the ground with a loud thud. You landed face first into the ground, your nose scrunching up as your head cracked against the earth. You groaned in pain, trying to lift yourself from the dirt and mud. It stained your hands and clothes as you continued to push yourself from the ground. You stood on shaky legs, trying to keep yourself from tipping backwards as your head felt like it was still spinning. You wanted to move forward but the sudden chill down your spine rooted you to the spot.

Your breath was visible in the cold air as you stopped for a brief moment to listen. It was dark and cold out, your clothes offering little resistance as the chill seeped through your body. You couldn't hear a single creature scuttle through the night. No crickets were chirping, no owls were hooting and no wolves were howling. Your ears were ringing as you strained to hear for any indication of life. It was eerily silent and the forest was deathly still. You could feel it in the pit of your stomach. Something wasn't right.

You heard the sudden snap of a twig and you whirled around, searching for the source of the noise. Another twig snapped, causing you to spin in circles, eyes frantically searching. The sound was closer than the last one and it put you on edge. Your eyes widened as you caught a glimpse of a shadow amongst the trees. Your heart skipped a beat. He found you. Your body was suddenly spurred into motion as you turned around and started out in a sprint, running in the opposite direction like the devil himself was chasing you.

As you ran you tried to gather your bearings, desperately trying to figure out where you were. It was almost pitch black out and the moon was obscured by dark clouds rolling through the night. You couldn’t rely on its light to guide you. Your mind was racing as your legs continued to carry you away from danger. Perhaps you could throw your pursuer off the trail? You felt your heart flutter when you heard the sound of running water reach your ears.

The river. If you made it there then he might lose track of you. It was the best chance you had and you ran as hard as you could. You could hear laughter behind you, the sound chilling your blood and making your stomach twist into tight knots. The unnatural sound was getting closer with each passing second. He was gaining on you. It would only be a matter of time before he caught you. You didn't look back no matter what. No matter what shadows chased after you, you didn't falter for a moment. The sound of a rushing waterfall got closer and closer until in the dim light you could see where the water dropped off. You sprinted and didn't hesitate as you threw yourself off the cliff.

Your body hit the water hard, the cold chill biting into your skin as you were submerged into the icy depths. You swam for the surface with all of your might, escaping the perpetual darkness that threatened to swallow you. You broke free, taking in greedy gulps of air. You swam for the shore, crawling out of the waters on your hands and knees. You were completely soaked to the bone. But the water was kind of refreshing in a way. It at least cleared off all the dirt and grime and helped to clean away the sweat. If your life wasn’t on the line you might have made a joke about a silver lining to every situation.

With the last of your strength you stood on your feet, your eyes cast to the top of the waterfall. You saw no movement in the darkness and to your surprise you could hear the crickets start to chirp. Fireflies circled around the pond, their bodies faintly glowing in the night like little lights. Everything seemed to be peaceful down here. You let out a heavy sigh, drinking in the serene atmosphere despite your current situation. You enjoyed this little reprieve but you knew that this break was short lived. You had to keep moving. As you turned to leave the peaceful scene your eyes widened as you let out a shocked gasp.

Standing on the river bank with you was the man who you had been trying to run away from. He hadn't made a sound and you were surprised he had so easily found you. Your body went rigid as your muscles tensed. You were locked in place, staring at your possible doom yet your body refused to move. At that moment, the moonlight decided to shine. The clouds parted and bathed his figure in an eerie, pale glow. His clothes were as dark as his soul and the deep red colour of his sash reminded you of blood. The faint shimmer of a green gem caught you off guard, the simple emerald dangling from his left ear. You had never noticed it before. Then again, you had never been this close to him to take notice of such a trivial thing. His eyes bored into yours, pools of ink devouring light in their intensity. His penetrating stares didn’t help to calm your erratic heartbeat as it threatened to break out of your chest.

Goku Black, the reason for the mass genocide of the human race was standing three feet away from you. You were petrified. You had the unfortunate opportunity to encounter him while on a recon mission for the Resistance. You were far from the city and you couldn’t have been caught at a worse time. He was the last thing you were expecting to run into on such a dark night. You were out of ammo, having wasted an entire cartridge of bullets trying to kill him. The key word was trying because not a single shot had harmed him. You had limited options. Your only choice had been to run. But now, he had you cornered like a frightened animal and he knew it too.

“Did you really think you could escape me, mortal?” he taunted. “Do you know who I am?”

He took a menacing step forward and on instinct you took one back. His grin turned feral as he basked in your fear of him. You had seen what he had done to your people. You knew exactly what he was capable of. He could level entire cities, kill hundreds within the blink of an eye. The list of atrocities was endless and terrifying. But still, you couldn’t move.

“You are trapped little mortal” he grinned wickedly. “Nowhere left to run.”

His voice sent chills racing down your spine. You couldn’t respond. When you opened your mouth all that came out was dry air. You cursed yourself, internally berating your sudden hesitant nature. Your death was near so what would you do? Go out with a whimper or stand your ground and fight? You always thought you’d at least put up some fight and thinking about how this man had hurt so many close to you was enough to spark the anger in you. You had one last act of defiance. You would not give in so easily. You grit your teeth, baring your fangs at him as you snarled.

“If you want me, come and get me.”

You blinked and he was in front of you, sharp gaze staring down at your shivering form. He had moved so fast that your head was spinning, trying to comprehend how someone could move so quickly. He paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under your chin.

“Want you in which way?” he rasped. “Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

Your eyes widened in horror. Didn’t he plan to kill you? That’s what you previously assumed. Your face twisted when an uninvited thought crossed your mind. Did he plan to keep you alive just to torture you? That was downright cruel and scared the living daylights out of you from the mere idea of being kept as a plaything for his amusement. You took your eyes of him for a second and that was your mistake. You tried to turn and run from him but he caught you before you could escape. His grip was like iron around your waist as he pulled you back towards him.

His hand touched your neck, moving down your spine as his warm breath tickled your ear. It made your skin crawl and your face flush hot to the tips of your ears. Just what was this bastard planning on doing? Your screams pierced through the night as you tried to escape this psychopath’s clutches. But no matter how much you struggled and squirmed he wouldn’t let go of you. Your flailing was useless and you hardly put up an entertaining fight.

You swung your fist madly, hoping to get a lucky hit on him. He easily caught your wrist with his large hand, his fingers curling around your delicate hand. You hissed in pain as his fingers started applying pressure, his nails digging into your skin. You screamed when you heard a sharp crack, followed by white hot pain splintering up your arm.

He tutted in your ear. “Such a pitiful attempt” he sneered.

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as he held your injured hand with a bruising grip, making your wrist ache and your nerves scream in anguish. You hadn’t felt pain like this before and it was agony. You clenched your teeth before you suddenly threw your head back, cracking it into his skull. Your head was aching and you could feel a migraine creeping up on you. The hit had stunned you more than it did him but it had caught him by complete surprise.

He let go of your wrist and you spared yourself a sigh of relief when the pressure was gone. His hand went to his nose as he felt something trickle down his face. When he pulled his hand away, he noticed the droplets of blood staining his hand. You had caught him off guard. You still had some fight left in you and it thrilled him. He was like a hawk and you were the little mouse trying to scurry away from him. He should be repulsed by what he felt. You were just some lowly, filthy mortal. He had been chasing you until you were cornered. But he realised it was the excitement of the hunt that got his blood pumping. You certainly put up an interesting fight. His body was reacting in a strange way to you and he was willing to indulge that feeling a little more. He always did want a pet. A malicious grin split his face.

“That’s more like it.”

He licked the shell of your ear and it physically made you gag. You could feel the bile bubbling in your stomach and rising in your throat. Black chuckled deeply and you could feel the vibrations through your back. You could feel his hand slide around your neck and you panicked when you felt his fingers start to dig into your skin. You tried to pry his fingers away, clawing at his skin but it was useless. His grip was as strong as iron and you gasped and sputtered as you felt your wind pipe slowly being crushed. Your legs flailed uselessly, hands battering uselessly at your captor.

“I’m going to enjoy this.”

His voice sounded distant and you could barely hear it over the incessant ringing in your ears. You couldn’t fight anymore. You were tired. That last attack was fuelled by adrenaline and now it was starting to fade from your body along with your will to fight. Your situation was bleak and no matter how much you screamed no one would hear you. You were all alone. You whimpered pathetically, unable to escape your fate as your vision slowly started to fade to black.


End file.
